villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Charlotte (Making Friends)
Charlotte Is The main antagonist of the role reversed episode Making Friends. Form Making Fiends Role In Making Friends In this episode, Charlotte and Vendetta's roles are reversed; Vendetta is the good one and Charlotte is the evil one. The episode begins with Vendetta going to Charlotte's house to play, but she is busy making a fiend to destroy her. Charlotte begins to sing a song about the many fiends she can choose from. Charlotte finally makes up her mind and tells Vendetta to come back later. At school the next day the sky was blue and everything was so colorful, meanwhile Vendetta gives Charlotte a big bouquet of balloons. Charlotte brings a evil giant pigeon named Fienderick to destroy Vendetta. Instead of destroying her, it eats the balloon's air tank and blows up. Appearance Charlotte is sky blue in color. She has a bow in her hair, she is only seen wearing blue dress and has light sky blue eyes, and her tongue is also blue but a bit darker. Personality K̶i̶n̶d̶n̶e̶s̶s̶ Evilness Charlotte spends her time torturing the other children and using her giant bear-like hamster, Buttons, to get what she wants. In fact, she runs the school completely because all the adults are afraid of her. She constantly tries to "destroy" Vendetta , but her schemes are always foiled by Vendetta's kind obliviousness. She only eats clams, beef jerky, grape punch, and onions. She hates, singing, vegetables, and happiness.Most of the time, when Charlotte reads magazines, they are entitled "Spite","Mean", "Evil", or "Grrr..." In web episode eleven inside the cat's stomach, the magazine is entitled "Mad Cat" and has a picture of the giant cat's face. S̶i̶n̶g̶i̶n̶g̶ Fiend Making Charlotte makes fiends through a process similar to baking, mixing together ingredients to form them. Charlotte seems to be the only one in Clamburg who knows how to make fiends, although in one episode Vendetta was able to make a friendly fiend without help from Charlotte . (Charlotte only gave her the ingredients.) Marion made a fiend to destroy Vendetta in "New Best Friend". Charlotte gets her fiend recipes from a large green cookbook. The base ingredient is a colorless powder, or liquid, called fiend mix. Through Charlotte has been shown in episodes such as "Puppies! Puppies! Puppies!" to be able to make simple fiends from only fiend mix, more complicated ingredients are needed to make fiends with more potential. Another interesting point is that adding any ingredient that doesn't fit can make the fiend come out entirely wrong, as shown in the promo clip "Ralph" and in the segment "Parentnapped". Known ingredients The crushing fiend that destroys anyone that it hears singing in "No Singing" was made with the following ingredients: Grape punch, three crunchy spiders, and a piece of toast. It came to life in the microwave, which could mean that some fiends are brought to life by being heated. Smash was also made of ingredients seen by viewers. These include a jarful of purple liquid (and the jar), a drop of fiend mix, a toy cymbal playing monkey, and a picture of Vendetta so he will only attack her and not backfire on Charlotte (which happened anyway). See also *Charlotte (Making Fiends) in Heroes wiki. Category:Kids Category:Internet Villains Category:Female Category:Greedy Category:Psychopath Category:Comedy Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Wrathful Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Usurper Category:Liars Category:Archenemy Category:Protagonists Category:Affably Evil Category:On & Off Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mentally Ill Category:Scapegoat Category:Incompetent Category:Mischievous Category:Torturer